Barbie Volturi
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: What happens when a powerful vampire comes to Volterra. Drama of course.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the preface to the story. If you like it, please review.**

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Caius yelled in anger.

"What do you think I did?" Her voice was ice cold. "I turned you into a woman"

"Change me back you little twit!" he snarled at her.

"Why should I? You've tried my patience, I told you my name, but you insist to call me what I don't want to be called."

"I swear if you don't change me back I'll kill you myself."

She smirked at that. " I'd like to see you try" She was a very experienced fighter. Nobody could beat her, she knew this. But its not like anyone could defeat her power anyway. She was strong. She had to be where she came from.

Caius didn't attack her, but instead all he said was "Jane"

"yes master" Jane said, then she looked at the girl, Jane sent her pain that would make anyone drop to their knees. But the girl didn't even flinch. She was use to much worse pain then this. She smirked at Jane and that made Jane angry. Jane growled in frustration and increased the pain, increased it to an amount that would make anyone beg for their life to end. The girl only felt a small sting though, she didn't let anyone know she felt even that small amount of pain.

The girl was getting annoyed that Jane kept trying to make her feel pain, she looked at Jane, her rainbow colored eyes had a cold glare in them, she closed her eyes for a second then opened them. Suddenly Jane dropped to her knees in pain and screamed in agony. Everyone gasped in shock. But the girl just smirked.

"Alec stop her!" Aro said to the dark haired boy, who was just standing there, looking at his sister on the floor in pain. Alec looked at the mysterious rainbow eyed girl with long blonde hair that was putting his sister in pain, he was about to cut off all her senses when she looked at him and their eyes met. Her rainbow colored eyes, mysterious and beautiful, odd color for a vampire, but beautiful nonetheless.

She looked into his dark blood red eyes and saw something she didn't really know in them, she couldn't tell what it was but it interested her, it pulled her in.

During their eye meeting Jane's pain had stopped and Jane stood upright glaring at the girl. She noticed the girl staring at her brother and growled. Both the girl and Alec sharply turned their heads to look at Jane. Jane was glaring at the girl.

The girl ignored Jane and looked at the three brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro, looked interested, like he had some sort of idea. Marcus had a look on his face that she couldn't tell what it was. He had been looking at Alec and the girl. Then she looked at Caius who was still a woman. She turned him back into a man. Caius looked relieved to not be a female anymore.

"I'm just only saying this one more time. My name is _Barbie." _


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dead silent.

That was until Aro made some kind of strange noise/laugh of happiness. _He is such a weirdo_, Barbie thought. Aro clasped his hands together, "I got a brilliant idea!" he announced with a smile. Everyone looked at Aro to hear what his 'brilliant idea' was. He only looked at Barbie. "Brenda" he was cut short by Barbie's growl. "I mean Barbie, how would you like to become princess of Volterra" he asked her.

Barbie was in shock that he would ask her anything like that. "?" she said it so fast nobody understood. The whole room said "what?" Barbie shook her head and looked at Aro in disbelief before changing her expression to blank. "What makes you think I'd want to become princess of Volterra?" she asked him. "and why would you want me to be princess.

"Your power is remarkable young child, and we would love to have you in the Volturi family"

_Is he serious? _Barbie thought. This must be a trick or something. "and how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"We would never ask something like this if we weren't serious dear one. Why don't you take the night to decide you answer. Alec will show you to your bed chamber." Aro motioned over to the dark haired boy next to Jane. "yes master" Alec said then in a swift movement he was standing right next to the girl. He led her out of the room and through many hallways.

"How do you stand it?" Barbie finally broke the silence between them.

"What?" Alec asked and glanced at her.

"How do you stand being told what to do all the time, doesn't it get on your nerves?"

"I do as the masters say, no question about it." he answer, but looked like he was holding back.

" aw come on, you can bitch about them to me. Not like I'd tell them anything." she tried to convince him.

"The masters have ways of finding out things." was all he said. She could tell that was the end of the conversation so she dropped it. The rest of the walk to her new bed chamber was silent. She didn't notice Alec walk away. When she turned around he was gone. That bothered her for some reason, and she didn't like that it bothered her. She doesn't usually care if anyone leaves or not. Its not like her parents were alive or cared for her when they lived. And who knows where her brother DS is, not that she wants his crazy self around. He's probably off killing people again. She thought to herself.

She didn't want to think about her family anymore so she decided to lay down and listen to some music. She grabbed her hot pink ipod and turned it to a random music and laid on the bed listening. She wouldn't dare let herself go to sleep. She only slept when she was somewhere she didn't have to watch her back.

The last time she slept was about two years ago. At the Cullen house. Thinking about that made her laugh a little. She remembered the first time she met them Rosalie instantly hated her for being more beautiful. The guys, Jasper, Edward and Emmett, were staring at her with their mouths hung open. They all tried not to stare but it was funny to see their reactions when she flirted with them. Alice didn't like that. Edward had read her mind and keep his distance. He might have been single but he didn't want to get played. She found that even more funny because he always hid in his room or went hunting when she was around.

She stayed with the Cullen's for a few months then went on her own. Their way of lifestyle was interesting though, she always drained an animal sometimes while hunting but she still drank human blood. She liked both and they both made her stronger.

Not that she needed physical strength. With her power she could do anything she wanted. The power of imagination is strong. Whatever she imagines becomes real. Which is how she turned Caius into a woman and made Jane feel pain. She imagined Caius as a woman and boom there was a female Caius. And she just imagined Jane on her knees in pain, easy as that.

She shook her head to get her thoughts back on track. _Princess of Volterra. _It was tempting, but did she really want it, and was it a trick. _Princess Barbie Volturi. It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it. _

_The time flew by as she thought. She had the whole night, and only a hours are left. She knows what her choice is now. _


End file.
